


Surreal Experience

by ThatTurtle



Series: Before TCW vignettes [5]
Category: Before the Clan Wars (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark Comedy, Gen, Gore, Surreal, Surreal humor, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves, nigh immortal freak of nature, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit gory. It's supposed to be surreal dark comedy rather than horror. It's kind of a slice of thing, too. Originally posted on my dA back in February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal Experience

Lorita cheerfully takes the elevator to the 3rd floor of the apartment complex. She’s holding a paper bag from the bakery she works at.

The girl knocks on the door of apartment #15-C.

No one answers.

“Blood?” She calls out. The girl waits in the hallway, impatiently tapping her foot.

“He must be at Hale’s, then.” She realizes.

She takes a sidestep to reach apartment 14-C.

There’s a muffled scream.

Lorita raises an eyebrow but knocks on the door once again.

“Boys?” She calls. “Are you alright?”

She hears a strangled whisper, “Oh. Shit.”

“Is it that ESP'ER kid?” Another voice hisses.

“It prolly is Lola. OW!”

Lorita’s eyes widen incredulously. “What on earth are you two doing?”

“Oh dear. The door’s still unlocked.” The whisper continues. Lorita tests the doorknob and begins to open it.

“Ah, Lola don’t-“

The door swings open.

“…come in.” Blood groans. The reddish brown haired lad is sitting on the floor crouched over a half naked man.

The boy on the floor, Hale, is missing most of his left forearm. Both men are splattered in blood.

Lorita pales. Blood holds up the missing half of his friend’s limb.

“Should I go?” The girl blinks. “Do you need any help?”

“Uh… Sure. There’s an old smock on the couch. Put that on then come over here.” The redhead gestures at the garment with a thrust of his chin.

The girl locks the door. She quickly sets the bag down on the coffee table. She follows the man’s instructions.

“Okay, his body can regenerate the tissue and bone that got destroyed. It’ll reattach his arm. We don’t need to worry about setting anything. As long as it’s lined up, his body can take care of the rest. I’m sewing him together like a rag doll cause his arm needs to be in contact with the rest of him.”

Hale yelps when the needle goes through his skin again.

“If you keep screaming, I’m gonna have to gag you. We wouldn’t want the neighbors discovering this, now would we?”

Hale fearfully shakes his head.

“Poor Hale…” Lorita murmurs sympathetically. Her thin fingers soothingly carresse his navy blue hair.

“Wait, no, he might bite his tongue. Uh… Here.” Blood grabs a worn leather belt. He slidea it between his companion’s teeth.

Lorita shifts slightly so Hale’s head rests against her. She strokes his hair gently.

After several more agonizing stitches, Blood pauses to inspect his handiwork.

“Good enough. He’ll recover.”

Blood dips a finger in the red liquid on his friend’s skin and licks it off.

Lorita stares at him in shock.

“I am a vampire, remember? I can’t afford to be wasteful. And most don’t get to try werewolf blood very often.”

” Like 80% of your blood intake is mine!” Hale snaps indignantly.

“Hush, Zombie boy. I don’t want this to go to waste. I’m gonna have to supplement my food with animal blood for like the next 3 days so you don’t die of blood loss.”

Hale whimpers and sits up a little. Blood cleans his companion's limb again with antiseptic. The werewolf grabs the belt and bites down on it again. He barely suppresses a shriek. The vampire gently wraps Hale's arm up in strips of clean, white gauze.

The ESP'er notices a hastily stitched gash on the lycan's back. The redhead convinces the younger man to sit up all the way. He begins cleaning and dressing the gash. Satisfied, Blood helps the taller boy to the bathroom sink. They return a moment later, wearing unstained clothes.

Lorita throws the smock in the hamper in the bathroom then washes her hands.

The trio gathers around the coffee table. 

Less than an hour after the gruesome procedure the boys are acting perfectly normal.

Lola blinks.  _My friends are such strange people…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You almost get the feeling either Lorita is one weird kid or this sorta thing has happened more than once. Perhaps both?
> 
> Hale and Blood aren't immortal but they're pretty close.
> 
>  
> 
> Immortality is painful. They periodically end up getting maimed. Their country is populated solely by Nons and ESP'ers, so it doesn't matter that Hale is a werewolf and Blood is vampire.   
> Most Nons are not effectively immortal, however, so they can't just go see any doctor for their more nightmarish injuries. Conventional medicine doesn't always benefit them, either. Their friend Jack is kinda a back alley doctor. They've known him since they were in secondary school. He's the only doctor they trust. But if he's unavailable for whatever reason, the boys have to patch themselves up.
> 
>  
> 
> Hale can regenerate a lot of his body, but certain things are just easier and safer to reattach then regenerate entirely from scratch. Also, Blood can sew. Hale can sew as well but it just fits his personality. Blood is more conventionally masculine and he's related to the ruler of the country so it just seems ironic to me. (Given the anachronistic setting I can't tell if Blood being able to sew is odd or not.) 
> 
>  
> 
> I've mentioned it before but I'll say it again- they're sort of like the equivalent of police officers/law enforcement. They live in a weird town, hence why they seemed to get maimed at an alarming frequency.
> 
> Lorita is younger than they are, like 16-17. They kinda assume she's an orphan but they don't ask too many questions. Hale is about 20 and Blood is 21. They're kinda like her big brothers or uncles. She's an ESP'er.


End file.
